Day 10 Christmas karaoke
by Missnephilim
Summary: We hardly know each other but everyone is being paired up for karaoke and we got put together.


**Christmas karaoke**

Erica loved Stiles like her own brother but when he suggested she attend his Christmas party she didn't expect to be one of the only singles there. Everyone seemed to be paired off; stiles was with Derek, Lydia was with Aiden, Ethan was with Danny and Scott was with Isaac and Allison. There was only one other person at the party and that was a guy called Vernon Boyd who Erica hadn't met yet.

Boyd had pretty much been blackmailed into attending. Derek said that if he didn't come he would let Stiles hunt him down and nobody wanted that. Stiles could be terrifying when he wanted to be. He was the last person to arrive and found to no surprise that he and one other person were the only singles there.

"Karaoke time!" Stiles cheered from his seat on Derek's lap. Isaac and Scott went first and did a terrible rendition of The Darkness' Christmas Time. They were pitchy and sounded like they were murdering a litter of kittens. However, no one seemed to care because it was Christmas.

Derek and Allison paired up and did a hilarious version of Fairytale of New York by The Pogues. Lydia refused to sing so Stiles sang with Aiden and they performed Last Christmas by Wham! No one could stop laughing because the two performed surprisingly well together. Ethan and Danny sang All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey and Danny impressed everyone by hitting the high note perfectly.

"Boyd it's your turn!" Allison said and everyone started cheering him to sing.

"I'm not singing on my own!" he protested but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll sing with you" A small voice at the back of the room said and everyone turned to look at Erica. They all knew she had an amazing voice but she didn't like to show off in front of new people. "I'm being serious. I'll sing with you if you want? That way you won't have to sing alone" As she finished speaking she picked up the other mic and selected a song. She selected An Extraordinary Christmas from Glee.

 _ **He came into my dreams last night  
A great big man in red and white.  
He told me that it's gonna be  
A special year for you and me.**_

Boyd surprised everyone by singing first. To everyone's surprise he was really good; even Erica seemed surprised.

 _ **Underneath the mistletoe  
Hold me tight and kiss me slow.  
The snow is high so come inside  
I wanna hear you say to me!**_

When Erica joined in their voices seemed to fit perfectly. No one ever suspected that they would work together.

 _ **It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!**_

They both started to sway to the music and enjoy themselves in each other's company.

 _ **It doesn't come as a surprise  
Who's been naughty, who's been nice.  
There's someone here for everyone  
Another year has just begun.**_

They completely ignored the others staring at them in shock.

 _ **Silent night, not inside  
Sleigh bells ring until the light  
Hearts explode, here we go  
It's all like they're inside your eyes!**_

They were soon dancing around each other as if they had practised this every single day on they lives.

 _ **It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!**_

Their friends were clapping and cheering them on but the pair didn't seem to notice.

 _ **Won't you meet me by the tree?  
Slip away so secretly.  
Can't you see how this could be?  
The greatest gift of all!**_

Boyd had never had so much fun singing with another person before. He hated singing in public but Erica obviously had a good effect on him.

 _ **It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry.**_

The song was coming to an end and everyone was on their feet and dancing along to the music.

 _ **Very, very, merry, merry Christmas!  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!**_

 _ **It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!**_

When they finished they stopped and stared at each other with huge grins on their faces. All of their friends clapped for them and applauded their performance. The two blushed in embarrassment and then went to get a drink in the kitchen.

"You're an amazing singer" Boyd complimented as Erica poured punch into two cups. She blushed and ducked her head to hide it.

"You're not too bad yourself" she replied and handed him a cup. "We should sing together more often." She joked.

"Well then you should give me your number so I can call you" Boyd replied smoothly. Erica looked at him for a moment to see if there was any trace in his face that he was joking. When she was satisfied he wasn't she wrote her number on one of the napkins and handed it to him.

"I'll be expecting that call Vernon" Erica said and walked back into the living room to rejoin the party.


End file.
